Un ramo de Fresias
by killingdolly
Summary: One-Shot. En la florería de Bella, Edward Cullen es un cliente habitual. ¿Qué pasa cuando Edward no va precisamente por flores?. Lemon. AU. AH


_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis historias._

_

* * *

_

**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**

**Título:** Olor a Fresias.  
**Penname:** Meriba.  
**Summary:** (Resumen completo) Bella es la dueña de una florería, por ende está al tanto de las múltiples conquistas de Edward Mansen y lo odia profundamente. Pero Edward es demasiado comestible, ella no ha tenido sexo en cinco meses y es demasiado orgullosa. ¿Qué pasa cuando Edward vuelve a la florería de Bella, y no precisamente por flores?. AH. Lemmon.  
**Pareja:** Edward/Bella.  
**Número de palabras: **6.771

**Un ramo de Fresias.**

Gire la llave nuevamente intentando hacer que la estúpida puerta abriera. Lo intente forzosamente dos veces más, hasta que la cerradura cedió.

_Llamar al cerrajero_, me recordé mentalmente.

Prendí el interruptor del foco y suspire de felicidad cuando la luz ilumino la habitación. Mi hogar.

Aunque en realidad eran las radiantes flores quien iluminaba todo. Las blancas orquídeas resplandecían al son de la luz, las rosas rojas brillando con todo su pudor aun así pasional, las amapolas frescas irradiando su llaneza.

Si, aquel era mi hogar.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria y razón, este siempre había sido mi sueño. Las flores, simplemente tenia fascinación por ellas. Cuando hueles el aroma de una Amapola se queda impregnado en ti, la dulzura y frescura te acompañaban a lo largo del día, haciéndolo todo de alguna manera relajada y diferente. Cuando te regalan una rosa (en gesto verdadero) el simple detalle se queda grabado en tu corazón, porque esa persona te considera merecedora de una rosa. Dulce, exquisita, delicada, pasional, hermosa.

Era todo en si en realidad, como los pétalos se fundían con tu piel, como su aroma se impregnaba en ti, como hacían las emociones florecer.

Forks, un pequeño pueblo Washington, un pueblo donde solo tres días al mes el sol salía y los restantes días llovía, el pueblo donde yo nací y el pueblo donde aun resido y donde mi sueño desprendió sus pétalos.

Lo sé, ¿Un lugar sin Sol? ¿Cómo sobrevive la flor?, simple cuido mis flores, además ¿Cómo sobrevive la flor sin lluvia? Prácticamente era el mismo hecho, pero no dificultad para mí. Quise abrir mi Florería en Forks desde el principio, el lugar donde el aroma de las fresias se impregno en mí, mis raíces, mencionando que las flores en climas muy cálidos terminan por debilitar y quebrar la flor, obviamente no quería eso. Y si mis flores quisieran calor, para eso está el invernadero.

Mi florería se encontraba cerca de mi casa, en realidad la tienda era una pequeña casa propiedad de mi padre, pero este me la regalo el día en que quise abrir un negocio de Flores. El ahora reside en Phoenix, con mi madre.

Ese fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber querido, después de un año arreglando todo y la construcción del invernadero mi hogar floreció. De eso ya hace dos años.

El ring toné de mi celular me devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Hola?, —

— ¡Hey, Belly, Belly, Bells!, —La cantarina voz de mi mejor amiga me contesto.

—Está bien, ¿Qué quieres Alice?, —Pregunte. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que quería algo.

Alice era mi ayudante en la florería y mi mejor (y única) mejor amiga, prácticamente ella me ayudaba a hacer todos los arreglos florales, desde los individuales que vendemos aquí, los pedidos y por supuesto los paquetes de Boda, Cumpleaños, (incluso un día nos toco una "despedidas de solteras gay" junto con "el matrimonio gay". El matrimonio sí que era adorable, aunque a veces me pregunto qué clase de gente extraña hay en Forks). En fin, Alice era mi salvación. Y aunque en realidad ella estudio diseño de modas, esta juntando dinero para la primera boutique en Forks, ella al igual que yo quería cumplir sus sueños.

—Está bien, me atrapaste Bella, —Sonreí. Oh, Alice. —Escucha ¿no te importaría si hoy no voy a la florería? Es que hace unos minutos llego Jazz, y luego esos boletos ¡Bella necesito ir a ese desfile de modas en Seattle! ¡Estarán hay demasiados diseñadores! ¡Y los reporteros de Vogue! ¡Vogue! ¡Por favor!, —

¿Cómo podría decir que no? Esta es una oportunidad grande para Alice, podría conocer todo tipo de gente y todo eso de la moda que yo ni entiendo. Sin omitir que Alice tiene un novio y mucha más vida social que yo y no se puede pasar todo el tiempo en la tienda como en mi caso.

—Claro Alice, ya sabes siempre trabajas duro necesitas unos días. Tomate tres días ¿Qué dices? —

— ¡Digo que te amo Bella Swan!, —Chillo fuertemente Alice que hasta temí que se me reventaran los tímpanos, a lo lejos escuche un "Hey, ¿y yo?", seguramente Jasper.

Sonreí; Creo que esa es una de las virtudes de Alice, hace que sonrías sin siquiera proponérselo.

— ¿Estás segura, cierto? Digo por los pedidos para hoy…

—Alice, cállate, cuelga y disfruta de paseo a Seattle con tu novio, si te preocupas mucho por mi ahora si Jasper dudara de tu preferencia sexual. —Bromee.

— ¡Gracias Bella! —

—De nada Allie, espero que tengas un feliz viaje. Me quedaría platicando pero tú tienes un vuelo y yo tengo que abrir la florería. —Me burle.

— ¡Mujer, necesitas algo con que entretenerte aparte de tus flores! —Me regaño.

—Claro Alice, como conozco a tanta gente, y soy tan sociable, _— ¡Oh, sarcasmo, sarcasmo!_

—Sabes Bella, creo que necesitas urgentemente un hombre, —Dijo como si nada.

— ¡Alice! —La regañe-

— ¿Qué? Digo la verdad, ósea, dime Bella ¿Desde hace cuanto y ni tienes un salvaje, pasional y fantástico sexo? —Pregunto como si del clima se tratara.

_Cinco meses._

(Y eso del último sexo, ya ni recuerdo cual fue el último sexo fantástico)

—Alice no se pueden hablar de esas cosas por teléfono, — Me ruborice. Claro, yo podría pensar todo lo que quiera sobre sexo, pero decírselo a otra persona me hacia poner como un foquito rojo de navidad.

— ¡Oh, qué va! Lo digo enserio Bella, solo entre el primer hombre sexy en la tienda ¡y ahí está tu salvaje y pasional polvo casi mágico! —

— ¡Alice estás loca!, —Chille.

_El primer hombre sexy…_

—Sí, claro, algún día me terminaras agradeciéndolo mujer. En fin, ahora si Jazz duda si soy heterosexual, tengo que colgar y demostrarle que aun me gustan los hombres, ya sabes al menos uno rapidito antes del vuelo, —Aun me sorprendía como era Alice. Yo no podía decir Sexo Oral sin al menos ruborizarme.

—Sabes Alice, puedes guardarte esos detalles para ti, no es necesario que yo los sepa. —Dije. Por el auricular pude oír la risa sofocada de Alice.

—Como sea, necesitas un hombre urgentemente, —Dijo entre risas.

—Alice, —clamé. —Ya déjalo pasar…

Mis sollozos para que Alice parara de decirme y recálcame mi poca vida sexual pararon abruptamente por un…gemido.

—_Uhgg, No Jazz… mmm eso suena bien…_

Ok, ok, ok. Una cosa es que tu mejor amiga te acentúe tu no-vida sexual, te repita que tomes a un tipo sexy al azar y te eches un súper revolcón, y otra es que no solo te demuestre lo ninfomaníaca que ella es, si no que lo oigas por el auricular de tu teléfono.

Colgué el teléfono aplanando el botón un poco mas brusco, sabía que si no colgaba me pasarían una tal clase de traumas.

_¡Genial! Ahora siento como si acabara de hojear una revista porno._

Deshice mis pensamientos sobre la conversación que acababa de tener y los sonidos que oí, y me concentraría mas en cómo diablos haría para hacer esos arreglos florales que solo Alice puede hacer.

Por primera vez desee que no vinieran tantos clientes hoy a la tienda, y claro mucho menos él.

Edward Mansen.

Si te preguntaran quien es el hombre más sexy del mundo, antes que Brad Pitt, Robert Pattison e incluso Jude Law, solo habría una persona, Él. Con un cuerpo de un dios griego, casi como el mismo Zeus, músculos grandes que no eran de fisicoculturista, pero aun así marcados (incluso con cuadritos en el abdomen), piel suave con aspecto de seda, que aunque no tuviera el bronceado de Brad Pitt, su color era entre pálido y natita. _Delicioso_, ¡y qué decir de sus ojos!, sus grandes ojos de un verde musgo brillante casi como una gema, esos ojos que te acariciaban con la mirada, los mismos que te seducían hasta caer a sus pies. En fin podría decir un montón de elogios a Edward Mansen, desde su cabello suave y sexy de un extraño color castaño como el brillante cobre, su irresistible sonrisa torcida, y hasta sus dedos largos de pianista (que estoy segura podrían hacer maravillas) con callosidades en las puntas, a causa de las cuerdas de la guitarra, que quisieras lamerlo uno por uno.

Si, alguien podría tener un orgasmo asombroso si solo lo observar._ Un_ _Dios del Sexo total. _

Pero también, si te preguntaran quien es el hombre más antipático del mundo entero, con un ego más alto que todo el dinero de Bill Gates, egoísmo que te haría vomitar, y una superioridad que te hacia querer patearle su perfecto y bien formado trasero, sin reservar todo Forks sabe que es el hombre más odiado por la florista del lugar Isabella Swan (yo, claro).

Oh si, Edward Mansen podría hacerte tener un ultra-orgasmo sin siquiera tocarte, pero también es el único hombre al que quieres patearle el trasero.

Eh ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo yo una persona normal y corriente conoce al Súper sexy y hermoso?

Fácil. Flores.

Siempre viene por flores. Todas y cada una, para una chica diferente.

Unas dicen _"Lo siento",_ otras _"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"_ también _"Hoy te espera una sorpresa"_ y si aunque no se crea también _"Te lo dije ayer. No llames, terminamos. Lo siento. Una rosa para que te reanimes"_ Cada una para una chica diferente.

Detestable.

Y A pesar de todo, el muy bastardo ¡Se me insinúa!, no hay día en que no me coquetee, o me este comiendo con la mirada, o incluso me este seduciendo completamente consiente (No es que me moleste, realmente)

Pero hay algo que yo tengo, Orgullo. No saldría un tipo así, no importa cuántos orgasmos te cause, siempre será aborrecible.

.

El resto de la mañana me concentre en mis flores y solo en mis flores, era prácticamente lo único que me distraía del sexy y detestable Edward. Y no solo porque me cayera mal, si no porque desde que Alice saco a relucir mi poca vida sexual, irónicamente mi frustración está llegando a un límite.

_¡Oh Dios! ¡Tengo cinco meses sin sexo! ¡¿Cómo soportare otro día más?!_

Rogué y rogué silenciosamente que hoy no viniera Edward Mansen a mi florería, realmente nunca me ha molestado, gracias a sus arreglos caros termine de pagar la hipoteca de mi hogar, aunque aun así lo detestaba, no podía negar que nunca le mire sus delgados pero apetecibles labios…_y su perfecto trasero_. Pero hoy estaba especialmente frustrada, supongo que me di cuenta que tuve ¡Cinco meses sin sexo!, así que no me haría responsable de mis actos si veía otra vez esos comibles labios… y trasero.

Claro como El cielo me ama y el Karma existe, (Noten el sarcasmo), mis rezos no se cumplieron.

Ahí estaba el tan comible, tan deseable… Tan Edward, el hombre perfecto para tener un pasional y placentero sexo, que me seduce cada que tiene tiempo. Ahí, inmóvil frente a mis flores, viéndose tan comestiblemente hermoso.

Y aquí estoy yo una mujer claramente frustrada, con cinco meses sin tener sexo.

¡Caos total!

—Hey, Bella. —Dijo su aterciopelada voz cuando llegue hacia él, seduciéndome inconscientemente.

_No. No. No_

—Edward. —Respondo con voz fría.

Demonios, espero que no note mi mentira.

—¿Qué querrás esta vez? ¿Lo siento, perdón, saldrías conmigo? —Preguntó con la misma voz.

_Recuerda Bella, un patán, un patán… _

—De hecho Bella, esta vez vengo por un pedido especial.

_Patán. Patán. Patán._

—… Y poder visitarte, — ¿Mencione que su voz es increíblemente seductora?

…_un muy jodidamente sexy patán._

Edward me sonrió torcidamente y yo me imagine como se sentiría morderle ese labio sobresaliente.

_Bésame. Bésame. Bésame._

— ¡Bells! —Un grito mortífero me salió de mi trance.

Al instante sonó fuertemente la campanilla de la tienda de nuevo, avisándome que alguien llego.

Ahí estaba Jacob, o Jake como yo le llamo, mi mejor amigo desde que me hizo un pastel de lodo a los diez años. Jake siempre es mi salvación, siempre me alegro cuando veo a ese pequeño mocoso, ya que es cinco años menor yo, el está probando entrar a una universidad pero se está tomando un año, por lo que siempre pasa por aquí a saludarme y entretenerme de una aburrida mañana. Las visitas de Jake siempre me deleitan y me animan… Excepto ahora.

— ¡Jake! —Digo con falso entusiasmo.

Jake me tomo en brazos, dándome un muy asfixiante abrazo.

—Bella, —Dijo después de quitar su abrazo, mis pulmones lo agradecieron. — ¡Es increíble… —Empezó a decir, pero un tosido lo interrumpió. El tosido de Edward.

—Huh… Lo siento, creo que atendías un cliente importante Bells, —Dijo Jacob confuso viéndome y luego viendo a Edward por unos segundos.

_No me digas, Jake, No lo había siquiera notado._

Sí, mi sarcasmo aumenta con mi frustración.

—No. No, descuida, yo ya me iba como quiera…—Dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

—P-p-pero… ¿Y tu pedido? —Tartamudee.

_No te valla. Dios, no te vayas, ¡Necesito desaparecer esta frustración!._

—Huh… creo que mañana vendré por el pedido, después de todo creo que mi chica puede esperar—Dijo alejándose.

_Mi chica. Mi chica. Mi chica._

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y mi mente volvió, Edward tenía una novia (bueno, tenía muchas) pero desde hace una semana ha venido hablando de lo hermosa que es su chica… _Que envidia_…

¡Qué mierdas me está pasando!

Dios, ¡¿Me quería acostar con Edward Mansen?! ¡¿Tan loca estaba?! ¡¿Estaba tan frustrada como para tener sexo con el ser que mas detesto?! Por que odiaba a Edward Mansen, ¡Lo odiaba!.

Pero odiaba más que fuera tan sexymente comestible, odiaba que me provocara que aun teniendo su chica él me sedujera, (¡El tipo viene hablando de lo hermosa que es su chica y le manda flores a otras cinco diferentes!), odiaba más aun mi reacción ante él, y que mi última pregunta fuera respondida con los húmedos que estaban mis panties.

—Uhh… ¿Es tu chico?, —Me pregunto Jake después de un incomodo silencio.

—Ni lo sueñes, nunca estaría con alguien tan egocéntrico, —y _sexy, idiota, guapo, imbécil, comestible…_

—Si claro Bells, y yo soy vampiro, —Se carcajeo Jake. Como buena persona lo ignore completamente. —Ya Bells, no te enojes, venía a contarte algo de lo mejor, ¡Me aceptaron en Princeton! —Instantemente grite de alegría.

¡Mi mejor amigo desde siempre cumpliría su sueño!.

Jake me abrazo y me apretujo mucho, pero esta vez no importo que mis pulmones calaran.

.

_Lentamente su mano comenzó a apretujar mi pequeño montículo de mis senos, tratando de que este se endureciera del placer, mi mano…_

¡Que carajos estaba haciendo!.

Cierto, tratando de pensar algo erótico para tener al menos un idiota orgasmo.

¿Puedo ser más patética?.

No, no puedo, ¡necesito un orgasmo y lo necesito ahora!.

Está bien, nunca hice esto en mis veintisiete años de vida y siempre me enorgullecí de que tenía suficiente sexo para no hacerlo nunca.

Rosalie (mi mejor amiga de Phoenix) se avergonzaría de mí, ella me había conseguido un chico para mi primera vez, y me dio todos los consejos de sexo que sabía. Ella estaría tan decepcionada, pero ¡Dios, lo necesito tanto!.

Me moví para estar cómoda en mi solitario sillón, puse mis piernas separadas y mi mano derecha empezó a masajearme lentamente mi seno, apretujando mi pezón. Gemí. Mi mano izquierda comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo cubierto por un camioncito de seda rosa. Gemí. Cuando sentí que estuve lo suficientemente húmeda, comencé a llevar mi mano a mis labios y muy húmedos labios. Gemí aun más. _Mi hábil dedo índice (¡Oh, como lo amaba en este momento!) se integro en mi cavidad..._

_._

Gemí.

Esta vez no por mis inútiles dedos, habían pasado ¡55 minutos! ¡55 jodidos minutos de mierda tratando de conseguir un orgasmo decente!, ¡Use todo lo que podía! Mis dedos eran un asco, ¿Quién dijo que cuando te masturbas aprendes como te gusta el sexo? Bien, que se vallan al infierno, yo ya sé cómo _no _quiero tener sexo.

¡Hasta use el jodido vibrador que me dio Rosalie!, viejos de mierda "Orgasmos de excelencia garantizados…" ¿Qué carajos me dieron? Un jodido orgasmo de menos de un minuto que me dejaba deseando por mas ¡y la cosa no podía!.

_¡Oh, demonios, estoy jodida!._

.

Demonios, me veo horrible. Me dije a mi misma mientras observaba mi reflejo en el jarrón de las Fresias. Alice me mataría si me viera así, con ojeras y luciendo como gruñona vistiendo solo un vil short de mezclilla y una playera de_ Queen_.

_Luzco como una mujer que no ha tenido un orgasmo en cinco meses._

Ayer fue la peor noche de la existencia, aun no puedo creer que no conseguí el jodido orgasmo.

—Buenos Días, —Dijo una aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas.

Santa mierda Jodida. ¿Por qué hoy?.

Gire mi cuerpo y lo enderece. Ahí estaba el comestible y caliente Edward Mansen con todo su esplendor.

¿Cómo creen que se sentirían si tuvieran al Dios del Sexo en frente de ti, dispuesto a todo, pero no puedes tocarlo o follarlo porque estas en abstinencia o alguna mierda igual? Bueno, _yo me sentía peor que eso_, podía, pero mi orgullo no estaba de acuerdo con mi sexo, ¿Mencione que tengo cinco meses sin sexo?. Como que me está dando mucho pensando en eso, ¿Es la época de necesidad del sexo para Bella, o que?.

—Hola Señor Mansen. —Dije con una mueca en mi cara.

—He venido a hacer mi pedido especial, —

Claro recuérdame que tienes sexo cada dos horas con _tu chica._

—Está bien Señor Mansen, puede venir al mostrador para que especifique que tipo de rosas quiere esta vez. —La misma rutina…

—Hoy no luces muy bien Bella, —Dijo entre preocupado y seductor. Idiota.

—Creo que eso no le interesa, —Respondí fríamente.

El dio un largo suspiro.

—Sí, esta vez se la mandare a mi chica, la he visto muy triste últimamente. — _Seguro por ti, idiota._

—¿Qué le pongo al mensaje? —Pregunto enojada.

—Creo que mejor yo le pongo el mensaje, —Dijo arrebatándome el papel rojo y el plumón plateado.

Imbécil, lo más seguro es que le estuviera escribiendo puras obscenidades.

Mmm, se ve tan jodidamente caliente cuando se ve concentrado…

¡Oh Dios, necesito pensar otra cosa!

—¿A que dirección será?, —Dije enseguida de que acabo el mensaje.

Edward comenzó a darme la localización, pero me tomo un minuto en entender que la calle de la dirección ¡Era mi calle!, ¡El mismo sector!.... ¡Demonios no puedo hacer esto!. ¿Quién será? ¿Jessica, Lauren, Ángela? ¡No podre vivir cerca de una chica que se está follando a Edward!.

_¡Celosa!_ Cantó mi subconsciente. ¡No estaré celosa! ¡Estoy preocupada por la chica que llorara más tarde!... ¿Cierto?.

Un día leí que a veces el subconsciente tiende a mentirte (claro omitiendo que el articulo era sobre personas psicópatas) así que el mío está bastante loco en pensar que estoy celosa, y mucho más en pensar que quiero jodidamente un sexo caliente con Mansen.

_Sip, mentira._

—S-s-sabes que, mejor —Debo adivinar que es una docena de rosas ¿cierto? —No espere respuesta y yo me dirigí hacia el puesto de las rosas.

—De hecho, no serán rosas, quiero fresias…

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?, —Pregunte con desconcierto girándome.

Siempre habían sido rosas, rosas para las mujeres insignificantes… _A menos que el…_

Vi a Edward sonreír con torcidamente, y con ese brillo de ojos, _¡No, el brillo de ojos!_

No, Edward Mansen no puede estar enamorado, simplemente no se puede, es inverosímil_…¿O sí?_

Sentí un dolor agonizante y punzante en mi pecho, y luego en mi dedo.

El dolor me distrajo y me gire al ver su causa. Accidentalmente mi mano había tomado el tallo de flor con espinas y ahora mi dedo descargaba sangre tan roja como la rosa. Aunque ese dolor no se comparo con el primero…

—¿Te hiciste daño?, —Pregunto.

—Huhh, no mucho…solo necesito no respirar, con la sangre tiendo a desmayarme, —¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?.

_Genial, simplemente genial._

—Déjame, te limpiare la herida. —Dijo mientras saltaba el mostrador y llegaba hasta mí.

—Uhh, gracias, el lavabo está en la izquierda en… —Pero Edward no me dejo contestar.

No me llevo al lavabo a limpiarme la herida, no, ¡Me estaba lamiendo!, ¡Me estaba lamiendo el dedo tan sexy!.

¡Oh, ahí va la humedad!.

Su lengua era tan suave en mi afortunado dedo índice… me imagine que haría en otras partes del cuerpo…

Gemí levemente cuando su boca succiono sutilmente mi dedo herido, llevándose un poco de sangre con él.

Edward succiono un poco más antes de alejar mi dedo de su húmeda y muy bendita boca.

Entonces recordé a _su chica_.

—Bastardo. —Digo furiosa.

¿Cómo diablos me hace eso, si esta con otra y enamorados? Puedo querer mucho al sexo, pero no soy una puta. Y no seré la puta que le rompa el corazón a una chica.

—¿Qué?, —Pregunta escéptico.

—¡Dije Bastardo! ¡Y por si no te queda claro, eres un imbécil, idiota, egocéntrico!

—¿Eso piensas de mi?, —Dijo un Edward furioso.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! —Grite mientras empezaba a golpearlo fuertemente con mi puño en su pecho.

—¡¿Me odias?! —Pregunto encolerizado. Eso extrañamente me indignó más aun.

—¡Si, Te odio idiota! —Grite, —¡Odio todo de ti y como manejas a la gente solo porque tienes una cara y culo bonito!

—¿Me crees atractivo Bella?, —Susurro cálidamente.

—E-e-eso, no tiene nada que ver, —_¿Si? ¿Algún problema?..._

—Oh-Oh, respuesta equivocada, —Dijo antes tomarme de las manos y de pegarme bruscamente contra la pared para juntar salvajemente sus labios con los míos.

¡Y, Dios, Sus labios! Eran tan cálidos y suaves, eran delgados pero oh como te daban ganas de succionarlos todo el día.

Sabía que no debería hacer esto, sabia a donde me llevaría.

Pero ¿Saben algo? No me importa.

Sin ningún aviso previo metió su dulce lengua en mi boca, gemí por el contacto.

¡Esa legua era la octava maravilla! Si pensé que sus labios sabían dulces, su lengua es todavía mas, era el mismo sabor pero más concentrado, aun mejor, un sabor que hace adictivo a cualquiera.

—¿Te estoy manejando, Bella? —Dijo entre besos, esta vez más suaves, lo suficiente para que solo acariciara mis labios, lo suficiente para volverme loca. —¿Quieres que pare, Bella? —

_Bastardo. Él sabía la respuesta, sabía que no quería que parase, pero yo estaba al tanto de él quería que lo pidiera, que dejara mi orgullo._

_Lamentablemente, como siempre, El sexo le gana al Orgullo._

—¡Por favor! — Suplique, (la primera vez que lo hacía en mi vida… y valdría la pena).

Sus labios fueron directo a mi cuello, gemí y me arque.

—Eso no es una respuesta Bella, Dímelo, solo tienes que pedirlo y lo hare, hare lo que quieras. —

Carajo. ¿Qué que quería? ¡Quería que me tomara una y otra vez, tantas veces que sea posible con tantas formas de hacerlo, hasta que no pueda caminar o si quiera abrir los ojos!.

Lo despegue de mi un poco y le mire a los ojos, esos calientes ojos verdes esmeralda, ahora lúcidos y sombríos por la lujuria, pude saber que mis ojos se encontraban en el mismo estado.

No me importaba si me fuera a arrepentir, que probablemente me sentiría como toda una puta después de esto, lo único que me importara era esto, Él, ahora. Me arqueé hacia el rozando mi pecho con el suyo, gemí por el rozamiento (cubierto con nuestras camisas) de su pecho y mi pezón estos poniéndose muy duros, acerque mi cara a la suya, y rozando levemente mi mejilla ruborizada y caliente con la suya áspera por la barba llegue a su oído y susurre:

—_Cállate y tómame._

El gruño fuertemente y si pensaba que antes fue brusco, estaba equivocada, me tomo fuertemente y placenteramente por la cintura y pegarme por completo hacia él, besándome furiosamente, asaltando mi boca, atacando y peleando con mi húmeda lengua, gimiendo los dos.

—Dios, Bella, eres hueles tan bien…—Dijo en un momento cuando dejo de besarme y bajo a mi quijada lamiéndola, cuando su nariz rozo mi cuello.

Lentamente. Jodidamente lento, sus labios y lengua recorrieron todo el largo camino de mi cuello. Se sentía delicioso, me sentía como un bombón de chocolate y el primero quisiera lamer por completo el chocolate y al último comerse el bombón. Pero aunque era jodidamente delicioso, ¡Lo quería Ya! Me encantaría ser comida y lamida por él, o viceversa, claro, pero mi centro necesitaba algo de fricción ¡Desde hace cinco meses!.

Su lengua rozo mi pezón por sobre mi delgada camiseta de Queen, y se me corto la respiración.

¡Lo quería dentro, Ahora!.

—¡Oh Dios, Edward!, —Gemí cuando empezó a masajear mi muslo interior, muy cerca de mi muy, muy, muy húmedo centro.

—Calma cariño, hay tiempo y te quiero comer entera. —Dijo mientras bajaba a mi abdomen, muy, muy, muy cerca del botón de mi short.

—¡Edward, No he tenido sexo en cinco meses! —_Upss…_

El paro abruptamente.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, estaba sorprendido, yo solo me encogí de hombros. No dijo nada.

De pronto, sonrió como un niño ve un caramelo, ambicionado.

Entonces, incluso más rápido que el jodido Flash, me tomo por las mejillas fuertemente y me beso de lleno, con la lengua ya en mi boca, con su mano derecha manoseando todo mi torso y con su mano izquierda tocando abruptamente mis muslos y mis piernas pegándome más asía el cristal del invernadero.

Di gracias a Dios que el Invernadero estuviera en el patio trasero del local de la florería, aunque si alguien entrara ni siquiera me importaría, o creo que no siquiera lo vería.

Edward tomo el pedazo de tela de donde terminaba mi camiseta, estirándola. Metió sus manos calientes en mi estomago, costillas y espaldas, restregando sus manos con urgencia. Lo agradecí profundamente.

Cuando llego al borde de mi no muy sexy sostén negro, paro y saco su mano, instantáneamente extrañe el cálido contacto, pero ágilmente saco por mis brazos mi camiseta. Se me quedo viendo por unos instantes antes de que pasara su bendita y sexy lengua por sus labios, agradecí por eso no me hubiera detenido aunque el tipo no me consideraría suficientemente sexy.

Sin esperar a que estuviera babeando, lo tome por el cuello y metí mi muy caliente lengua a su boca, velozmente desabroche los botones de su camisa azul y la desplace por sus brazos. ¡Dios sus brazos!, eran perfectos, claramente musculosos, cada musculo, cada uno, ¡Perfectamente duro y marcada! (casi me derrito ahí mismo) y aunque sus brazos eran delgados, era diestramente el sueño de toda mujer.

En menos de medio minuto yo ya me encontraba en pantaletas y sostén, con múltiples chupetones rojos por todo mi cuello y senos, Edward se encontraba en él sus bóxers azules e incluso había logrado hacerle dos chupetones en su cuello. Los dos estábamos pasándonos la lengua fluidamente, podría decir que el sabor de la boca de Edward es inclusive mejor que el chocolate.

Edward dejo de pelear con mi lengua y de meter sus manos bajo mi sostén, me tomo abruptamente por la cintura y me sentó en una mesa del invernadero, estuve segura que oí algo metálico caer, no me importo. Gracias a esta magnífica posición pude envolver mis piernas en la cintura de él y bajar con mis pies los bóxers de Edward hasta el suelo, gemí cuando sentí el leve contacto del erecto miembro de Edward con mi entrada, cuando estuve a punto de tomar ese grandioso _juguetito_, lo vi.

Y me llego la sorpresa.

¡Ese era completamente gigantesco! Ahora entendía muy bien porque las mujeres lo querían tanto, me imaginaba hasta que punto te llegaría, ¡Seria el mejor día de mi vida!.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño? —Pregunto socarronamente. Ni siquiera me importo, solo trague en seco por la impresión.

Sin esperar más lo pegue aun mas a mí, anhelando la fricción de su pene con la piscina que tenia de centro. ¡Y, Oh Joder! Casi me vengo en el momento en que su sexo toco el mío aun cubierto por mi pataleta. Me concentre en devorar y saborear la lengua de Edward y de conseguir más de esa fricción deliciosamente rica.

Edward tomo rudamente mi sostén y lo rompió ¡Sí, lo rompió! ¡Fue tan erótico!, ¡E hizo lo mismo con mis pantaletas!.

Joder, cuando pegue su pene con mi centro casi me desmayo del placer, carne con carne, hace años que no sentía es sensación y aun mas con esta intensidad.

Casi mato a Edward cuando después de dar solo un pequeño roce se separa, afortunadamente no corte su cabeza cuando sentí su candente lengua en mi centro, lamiendo y succionando mi clítoris, aunque ya no lo decapitaría, probablemente lo deje sin cabellera pues no pare de estirarla incitándolo a más. Cuando sus dedos callosos, duros, largos y fuertes entraron broncamente en mi centro casi me vengo por quinta vez, ¡Amaba sus dedos!, nunca paro de succionar mi clítoris ni tampoco de bombear mi centro, ¡Estaré agradecida de por vida!, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago en todo momento, el nudo cada vez más quería ser liberado y Edward estaba a punto de hacerlo. Solo una embestida más, solo _una más_ y estaré en el cielo.

Pero me encontré en el infierno cuando el paro y saco sus dedos, ¡Los quito!, ¡el maldito bastardo paro!.

Edward sonrió al ver mi ceño frunció ¿Qué carajos encuentra de gracioso? Estoy a punto de tener un súper orgasmo y el maldito para.

—¿Sabías que eres jodidamente sexy cuando estas fastidiada?, — Dijo sonriendo.

Su mano fue a la arruga que formaba mi entrecejo y suavemente lo deshizo.

Cuando apenas tomaba aire para suspirar, su miembro entro en mí, de lleno, sin pedir permiso. Y no sabían cuan agradecida estaba.

Se sentía jodidamente bien, perfecto, placentero. Esa sensación no fue la que me esperaba, sino que fue mucho mejor.

Rápidamente, quedando aun más humillado a Flash, empezó a embestirme rápidamente, bombeaba con fuerza, tomaba mis senos y muslos con sus manos, tocando cada una de mis curvas, sus labios directamente en mi cuello y labios mordiendo, jalando y lamiendo con brusquedad.

De nuestras bocas salían gemidos, gruñidos y gritos, siempre pidiendo por más, siempre diciendo nuestros nombres.

_Si, Edward Mansen era un Dios del Sexo._

No me tomo mucho empezar otra vez a sentir el jaloneo de ese nudo de mariposas en mi estomago bajo, quería liberarse, ¡Quería liberarse, Ahora!.

—Hug… Edward, ¡Más! ¡Más, rápido! ¡Fuerte!, —Gemía incontrolablemente.

Estaba _tan _cerca.

Edward cumplió al pie de la letra mis órdenes, cada vez con más ganas. Él acaricio con fogosidad mi pierna y mi muslo, hasta que lo tomo y lo puso sobre su hombro, grite, juro que grite como nunca, lo sentía tan cerca de mí, mas dentro, y ¡Como me encantaba ese placer!, tomo mi otra pierna e hizo lo mismo, le daría un beso ahora mismo, pero mis labios estaban ocupados besando y mordiendo su pecho y pezones, era demasiado ameno que no quería alejar mis labios de ahí.

Entonces, lo encontró, encontró aquel tesoro que ningún hombre (desgraciadamente) no había encontrado alguien, y grite aun mas. Mi punto, ese sitio, mi lugar feliz, había encontrado mi bendito punto G, que muy apenas yo sabía que existía.

Y llegue. ¡Dios, Como llegue!.

Casi me iba a arrojarme a la mesa, ¡Por fin un orgasmo!, y no solo uno decente, fue (aunque costara admitirlo) el mejor, ¡Nadie había encontrado mi jodido punto G, hasta ahora!. Pero una voz me saco de mi éxtasis.

—¿Te cansas tan rápido, cariño?. —Pregunto Edward socarronamente.

Cierto, él ni siquiera había llegado, pero tratándose del idiota con el que estoy follando era seguro que me tomara una broma. Claro yo le demostraría que a Bella Swan no se le toma el pelo, y mucho menos en el sexo.

—Ni un poco, —Dije ácidamente, antes de moverme de arriba hacia abajo con el aun dentro mío, el gimió, un lindo y sexy gemido, decidí que quería más de esos.

Moví mis caderas en círculos, como si fuera en forma de ocho, mientras subía y bajaba rápidamente. El gemía incontrolablemente mi nombre y más tarde también yo también el suyo. Sentí que su miembro palpitaba mucho dentro de mí, el tomo mi cintura y me ayudaba en mis movimientos, estaba cerca de correrse, y con toda la fuerza que me sobraba empezó aun más rápido de lo que ya iba, _(Te quedas atrás flash), _mis labios fueron de su cuello a su hombro y lo mordí fuertemente cuando lo sentí, el se estaba corriendo dentro de mí, dejando impregnada su semilla, se sentía tan delicioso que provoco que me corriera por segunda vez en la tarde.

Deje que mi peso se fuera en mi trasero cuando me senté, dolió un poco ya que estaban magulladas por los pellizcos de Edward, Los dos jadeábamos por nuestros orgasmos intensos.

Inhale y exhale profundamente su olor masculino tranquilizándome, el hizo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos sentí a mi cuello cosquillear, Edward iba a decir algo, pero en ese mismo instante la campanilla de la florería tintineó.

—¡Demonios! —maldecía dándome cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos. Desnudos, en el invernadero de mi florería, donde el olor a sexo se había mezclado con el de las flores. Salí dentro del, lo que provoco una pequeña fricción que casi me hacia gemir, ahora no estábamos en momentos para más sexo, (Por más que quisiera). Me baje de un sentón de la mesa y busqué mi ropa.

Solo encontré mi sostén arriba de la sección de rosas, mis panties y blusa en las fresias, y mi short en los tulipanes.

—¡Vamos, vístete!, —Apresure a Edward quien no encontraba su camisa.

—¡Bells, Bella!, —grito la voz de Jake. —¡¿Estas ahí Bella?! — _Mierda._

—Eh, uh… Ya voy Jake, —Grite. Mi voz sonó ronca y ahogada. La voz que le quedaría a cualquiera después de gritar y gemir como yo lo hice.

Edward se ponía su camiseta y yo trataba de arreglarme mi rebelde cabello y no ver los cuadritos del abdomen de Edward.

—Hey, Bella oí tu voz desde aquí… ¡Oh! ¿Hola?—Dijo Jake al ver a Edward. Más mierda, Jake me conoce más que nadie, sabría que aquí hubo algo.

—Yo… eh, él es Edward, un cliente, —aclare. —Él, bueno vino a escoger flores para su chica, ¿verdad Edward? —Dije mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—Eh, Sip, —Respondió simplemente.

—Okey Dokey, —Dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros, estoy segura que en ese momento Edward y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio. — Bueno, te espero aquí, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas—

Oh si, esto es más incomodo de lo que me imaginaba.

—¿Cuál flor dijiste que querías? —Pregunte un tanto contrariada.

—Fresias. Si, Fresias rojas —Dijo Edward actuando un poco ido.

Empezó a hacer el ramo con papel mache y otras chucherías que tenia Alice. Entonces me golpeo la realidad, acaba de tener sexo con Edward Mansen, el patán de todo Forks, el hombre que yo más odiaba, que tenía dos citas en una noche y que tenia sexo con toda chica guapa que se le cruzase, el que las abandona y ellas lloran.

Y lo más estúpido e hiriente es que no me puedo llamar idiota porque ese había sido el mejor sexo de mi vida. Me enoje por eso.

Tome la tarjetita roja que en la que él había escrito hace unos momentos y la puse entre las fresias, sin decir nada fui hasta el mostrador, Jake y Edward me siguieron.

—Son veinte dólares, más diez por el envió. —Dije agriamente.

Sin decir palabra Edward sacó el dinero y me pago. Se fue con acido "Hasta luego".

—Bueno, ¡Bella no adivinaras quien vino!, —Grito Jake como una niña viendo a Barbie.

—¿Quién Jake? —Dije un poco floja para hablar. Aun me sentía abrumada con lo que paso con Edward.

—¡Vino Leah, la chica de Princeton! —Eso explica el porqué grita como nena.

—¡Esta en casa, venía a avisarte, iré por ella! —Dijo emocionado. Leah es chica con la que Jake salía, se conocieron cuando él fue a ver la universidad de Princeton donde ella estaba en primer curso, y luego sucedió la típica historia de amor, se miran, citas, se enamoran, celos, el vuelve a su pueblo natal, problemas, más amor, prometen visitarse y estar en contacto, el va a ir a la universidad con ella y vivirán juntos. Si, la típica pero feliz comedia romántica de una película.

_Una película que yo nunca viviría._

—Uhm, Jake de pasada puedes dejar estas flores por mí, Garrett el de la moto se fue de vacaciones, y de verdad tengo mucha flojera. —Dije haciendo un puchero falso. La verdad es que no quería conocer a la chica de Edward, no después que tuve sexo salvaje con él.

Jake me miro raro, pero con una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Segura Bells? —Pregunto.

—Si.

—¿No quieres saber a quien se la mando?, —Dijo divertido.

_¿Qué demonios?._

—No Jake, no me meto en los asuntos privados de Mansen, —_Solo en sus pantalones…_

—Como quieras, —Dijo mientras se iba carcajeando a su auto.

.

Durante todo el camino a casa había estado pensando lo mismo, moriré sola. Es decir Alice tiene a Jasper y el anillo de compromiso que él le regalara (me lo confeso), Jake irá a la universidad a cumplir su sueño con la mujer de su vida, incluso mi madre y mi padre encontraron sus amores.

Y Edward se conseguirá alguna chica buena, tal vez aquella chica de las fresias, digo, debe ser especial para que no le regale las típicas rosas. Yo solo era una vagina andante para él, no importara cuanto me costara, sabía que él me gusta, _me gusta mucho_.

Yo me quedare sola, en tiempos atrás me hacía pensar que al menos tenía a mis flores, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Ellos eran mi hogar, si, de ocho a siete, no era suficiente, las flores fueron hechas para celebrar y aclamar un felices para siempre y no ser tu feliz para siempre, porque yo necesitaba a alguien que dejara calientita mi cama (y no solo a sexo me refiero), y que me regale una rosa (no que me las compre a mi).

Suspire mientras llegaba a mi casa, tal vez debería a hacerle caso a Alice y conseguirme una cita o algo así. (_Aunque no sea tan bueno como Edward)_.

_Estúpidas llaves_, pensé cuando la estúpida puerta no quería abrir (últimamente odiaba mucho las cerraduras).

_Estúpidas llaves,_ me repetí cuando se me cayeron al suelo ¡Y encima estaba oscuro, me tardaría horas buscarlas (con lo torpe que soy)!.

Me puse de rodillas al suelo, buscando por todo el jardín de mi casa, hasta que me encontré con algo, algo suave y blando que hasta aquí olía maravilloso, conocía muy bien esas características, características _de un ramo de flores_.

Instintivamente las acerque a mí, cogiendas y alzándolas a la luz de la luna.

Fresias… ¡Fresias!.

¿Podrá ser posible? ¿Una equivocación? ¿Coincidencia?

Pero las respuestas fueron a mi cuando cayó el papelito rojo al suelo. Rápidamente lo abrí.

_Para Bella._

_Bueno, la verdad no sé hacer esto, bueno no sinceramente. Huh…como ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy Edward Mansen._

_No soy bueno con estoy así que te lo hare rápido, sincero y conciso ¿Vale?._

_Bella, en verdad me gustas mucho, en serio, no miento y no es un programa de T.V, es cierto que siempre vengo a ti por flores para demás chicas, mi madre siempre decía que un día llegara alguien que me gusta y yo quedare como idiota, mamá tenía razón._

_Es por eso que te mando Fresias Bella, lo sé soy idiota e imbécil, pero tú eres diferente, tienes pasión por lo que trabajas, eres amigable y simpática, eres sincera, me dijiste que era idiota (eres la primera que lo hace, y es verdad, soy idiota por no verte antes) te gusta música genial, eres demasiado buena e inteligente para tu propio bien, eres hermosa y aunque eres un poco torpe, enojona y orgullosa, tienes tu encanto, ¿Seguirá la lista? Si, lo sigue, pero no hay suficiente lugar en este papelito._

_Así que solo, si quieres, si puedes, o incluso me quieres decir que ten imbécil soy, llámame._

_1050799032_

_Atte.: Edward Mansen._

Con una sonrisa idiota en mi cara saque mi celular y marque su número.

—¿Hola? —Respondió después del segundo tono.

—¿Edward?, —Digo.

—¡¿Bella?!, —Pregunta sorprendido.

—¿Te importaría que pasara contigo la noche, se me perdieron las llaves? —Pregunte.

—¿Qué? No… Digo no me importa, pasare por ti en este instante… —La emoción que se escuchaba en la voz aterciopelada de Edward me hizo reír.

Si, definitivamente Edward pasaría mas tiempo en la florería_... no precisamente por flores._

—Por cierto Edward, sigues siendo un idiota. —

* * *

**N/A**_ Uff, ya acabe este one-shot que tenía preparado para el HLC, que aunque no gane, no me resisti a la idea de participar en un concurso, espero que no sea un asco._

_En fin, para las chicas que preguntan por mi y mis historias, debo decirles que ahora estoy en un ciber porque como a mi internet le dio un no se que, que ya no sirve por lo que todavía no lo reparan, y estas semanas tenía exámenes, pero estos acaban de acabar, por lo que habrá actualización muy pronto._

_PD:Para las que no son una loca de los comics como yo, Flash es el súper héroe que corria velozmente._

_Meriba._


End file.
